Llámame consuelo
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: "La escena transcurría lento. Entre gesto y pregunta y respuesta, siempre había una pausa. Un silencio que debería ser incómodo, pero eran muy cercanos como para que fuera incómodo. Incluso cuando Roxy decidió que ella se merecía un consuelo, incluso en ese momento en que ella se lanzó hacia adelante para besarlo, no fue incómodo." DirkRoxy algo sadstuck...


Varias botellas de alcohol se encontraban desperdigadas por la habitación. La mayoría estaban vacías.

Las latas de cerveza ocupaban el suelo, alrededor del sillón oscuro.

Roxy sostenía la última botella que tenía algo de líquido adentro. De vez en cuando la movía mientras hablaba y tomaba un trago.

Dirk se distraía con el sonido de su voz, sin oírla realmente, mientras contaba cuantas botellas y latas había.

―Dirk... Dirk, ¿No me estás prestando atención?

―Solo repites lo mismo mil veces. Ya no quiero oírlo, Roxy...

―Dirk... olvídalo...

Cuatro botellas, la única reconocible era la de vodka. Oh, y un Martini. El resto, quién sabe. De todas formas, el que estaba verdaderamente borracho en aquel cuarto era el Strider. Había casi diez latas y él no era una persona que resistiera demasiado al alcohol.

Pero no había alcohol que pudiera con su pena.

Olvidarlo. ¡No es tan fácil! No es nada fácil olvidar a alguien que ha estado durante años en tu conciencia.

Ese alguien que ya lo dejó.

Roxy lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarla. Se arrodilló a su lado, acomodándose más cerca.

―¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―Soltó él.

Ella pestañeó sobre sus ojos rosados y opacos, los cuales se llenaron de confusión. Su mirada se veía algo vidriosa, pero no era a causa del vodka ni del Martini ni de ninguna bebida. Dirk tenía en cuenta que para ella era más doloroso tratar de consolarlo sabiendo que estaba llorando por otro.

―¿De mi?

―No soy el único rechazado aquí.

Roxy tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta a qué se refería. Oh. ¿Esto contaba como otro rechazo? Por supuesto que sí. Que Dirk estuviera triste porque Jake ya no estaba, contaba cómo que no habría oportunidad alguna para ella, incluso si él estaba soltero y borracho. Nunca la habría.

Pero ella lo sabía ya hace tiempo.

―Lo tengo asumido, Dirk. Lo importante esta noche es consolarte a ti, ¿Certo? Agh. Cierto. ¿Cierto? ―Se corrigió.

―Roxy... eres maravillosa y me odio por no amarte de esa forma. ―Dirk se refregó la cara, cansado. Además, le daba algo de vergüenza admitir aquello que le había salido puramente del corazón.

La rubia no dijo nada. Se sentó bien en el sillón y bajó la mirada.

―Roxy... ―suspiró, acercándose a ella― ¿Y si te consuelo yo? ―Preguntó, ebrio pero, sabiendo lo que decía.

―No, eso es lo que yo quería hacer...

Roxy le sonrió un poco.

―Oh jegus, somos unos idiotas.

―No. Yo soy un idiota. Tú... ¿Alguna vez te dije lo maravillosa que eres?

―Sí, aunque no creo que cuente si estas borracho...

Él negó con la cabeza y ella se acomodó el pelo, un gesto que usó para distraerse con algo simple en una marea de emociones confusas.

La escena transcurría lento. Entre gesto y pregunta y respuesta, siempre había una pausa. Un silencio que debería ser incómodo, pero eran muy cercanos como para que fuera incómodo.

Incluso cuando Roxy decidió que ella se merecía un consuelo, incluso en ese momento en que ella se lanzó hacia adelante para besarlo, no fue incómodo.

Fue apenas un beso casto e inocente, por el cual Dirk no dijo nada.

―Oh dios, ¿No dirás nada?

―¿Qué debo decir?

―No lo sé, algo así como Roxy mierda me has besado... ―Se tocó los labios y sonrió detrás de sus dedos.

Amaba el alcohol tanto como amaba a Dirk. Y odiaba su amor a ambos, porque ninguno le hacía bien. Aun así, el primero le quitaba las penas que el segundo le causaba.

―Roxy mierda me has besado... ―Dirk se dejó caer sobre el respaldo cómodo, rodando los ojos detrás de sus anteojos― no seas tonta, no es como si... nada.

―No es como si significara algo para ti, lo sé.

―No es como si presentara un problema. Estoy triste y si esa es tu manera de consuelo, entonces... ―Dirk supo que es algo que no hubiera aceptado sobrio.

Pero, en ese instante, ¿A quién mierda le importaba?

Dirk la tomó del rostro como ella había hecho hace un rato. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en nadie en especial. No en Jake, no en Roxy. Nadie. Lamió sus labios despacio, para luego depositar un beso suave en ellos. Se alejó un poco para evaluar su reacción, aunque en realidad se sentía mal al pensar que quizá no era lo que ella quería.

―Wow, Strider.

―Lo siento, supongo.

―Para nada. No me importa si no significa nada para ti, pero yo ya puedo morir en paz.

A ella no le preocupaba el día siguiente. Sabía que sentiría la desilusión y la tristeza de haber alcanzado algo físicamente que jamás sería sentimentalmente lo que ella anhelaba. Pero se sentía aliviada de, por lo menos, haber probado de lo que se perdía.

De probar la dulce droga que se volvería un mártir insufrible por el resto de su vida.

Aunque lo lamentara el resto de su vida, ese solo instante era perfecto.

―¿Segura? Yo... creo es mejor si me voy...

Roxy lo interrumpió con un beso.

Y beso fue, beso vino, vino y se fue.

Las bocas se movían unidas por un sentimiento que luchaba por abrirse paso al amor y la felicidad, pero se estancaba en algo parecido a la melancolía.

Y se repite, a los dos le importaba una mierda. Nadie presta le atención a las consecuencias cuando cae en el amor.

Él la abrazó por la cintura. Quiso desistir y simplemente desplomarse en el suelo como una lata más, pero necesitaba devolverle a Roxy un pedazo de agradecimiento por estar a su lado durante tantos años. También servía como una distracción para su corazón roto.

La rubia deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, acariciándole el cabello con una mano. Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón explotaría, sin estar segura de por qué.

No era amor, tampoco tristeza.

De alguna forma, era todo junto.

Pero, ¿Hasta qué punto es uno capaz de jugarse por un segundo de felicidad?

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro.

Cuando se acabó el instante de deshago sentimental, Dirk se fue alejando, convirtiendo el beso largo en interrumpidos besitos entorpecidos por la forma en que su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo.

Se recostó y estiró la mano abierta hacia Roxy. Ella lo observó, algo ida, para después tomar su mano mientras bebía los últimos tragos de la botella.

Él tiró y ella se acostó a su lado. Después de eso, hubo un te amo, un qué haría sin ti, un la vida da asco, y un amanecer afuera de la casa.

* * *

Perdón D: no vuelvo a escribir a las 4 de la mañana, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo (?) Pero bueno, me quedó lindo a pesar de que odio las cosas tristes como estas c:

PD: Lo escribí escuchando Chances de Attaque 77, considero que tiene muchas frases DirkRoxy :I (?)


End file.
